The present application is related generally to large-bearing cage configurations, and in particular, to a large-bearing cage assembly, consisting of a plurality of discrete snap-on bridge elements coupled between axially spaced cage rings which are adjacent opposite axial ends of the rolling elements.
The typical approach to large-bearing cage design has been to extend the design styles for smaller conventional bearings into the large bearing sizes. The first and most common attempt at meeting the needs of larger bearings uses pin style cages to facilitate placement and retention of the rolling elements. While pin style cages provide excellent retention, they are heavy, complex, costly to assemble, and cannot be disassembled without damaging either the cage rings or the cage pins.
Another approach is to modify a stamped-steel style cage for use in the large bearing size range. The first problem here is that for large bearing configurations, the cage designs become too large to be stamped or closed in, so alternate manufacturing processes, such as spun blanks that are water jet cut have been attempted. These alternative manufacturing processes seem to create more problems than they solve. The stamping problems for large size cages are eliminated, but at great cost. Cage costs are effectively increased, not lowered, by the use of alternative manufacturing processes. The step of closing-in is replaced by the steps of cutting the cage, adjusting the circumferential size to get appropriate clearance and welding the cage back together, a complex and costly process. Cage distortion, particularly in pocket length and location, as well as cage roundness and flatness, resulting from this manufacturing process can lead to bearing performance and roller retention issues if not controlled sufficiently. These types of cages are still relatively heavy, and are not easily serviceable. Typically, the resulting cage must be cut and re-welded when serviced.
Both the pin style and formed cages require welding in close proximity to precision bearing components. There is therefore always a risk of bearing damage due to heat and welding spatter and debris.
Multi-pocket polymer cage segments have been used to satisfy the cost and weight needs, but only as rolling element separators with no retention capability. These are not easily serviceable due to the lack of rolling element retention. These designs are for the most part applicable only to unitized bearing assemblies due to the lack of a retaining feature.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a light weight, low cost, and easily serviceable large bearing cage assembly which provides both rolling element separation and rolling element retention to a large size bearing assembly.